1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a customized manufacturing method for optoelectrical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor optoelectrical devices (ODs) such as light-emitting diodes (LED) or solar cells have been extensively recognized because of their effectiveness in cost saving or capability to generate energy with less pollution. Global environment organizations and governments have scheduled to implement such devices to resolve the problem of global warming. As the demand rapidly grows, traditional manufacturing factory that manufactures in a manually or semiautomatic way has to face the challenges of shorter delivery period to customers and product/specification diversity for versatile applications. Besides the expansion of product lines in response with the fast growing demand and the diverse applications, an efficient process flow and swift response to customer's request are also urged to be improved.